


Sanctify

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: "fabric ruining" is one of my themes for Nobuyuki apparently, Ceremony, DO NOT DO THIS, F/M, consecration, not the church kind, you will ruin fabric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: Nobuyuki will leave tomorrow. How best to prepare himself?





	Sanctify

**Author's Note:**

> I’m struggling to make good words do lately; I know this could be finessed but I am relieved to have gotten something **done**. So here we go. Affectionate, a bit reverent, Nobuyuki. A little different since he is preparing to say goodbye/go off to battle.

She was quaking around his fingers, clutching at him with her body, her own fingers. Eyes shut tight but her face turned up to him so he could see her tension bloom and then fade. Perfect.

Nobuyuki let her relax, dotting what he could reach of her with kisses and praise. When he asked if he could remove his fingers, she answered with a shaky affirmative but told him she didn’t want him to. He smiled, and pressed his grin against her shoulder so she would feel it. This incomparable woman.

He slid his hand back slowly, so slowly, curving his fingers to drag more of her wetness out of her body. She clung to him. And he savored her every tremble.

When his fingertips left the hot, wet heaven of her body, he pressed them gently against her pearl. Just to see what she would do.

She jerked and a helpless little noise escaped her nose. Her thighs tightened around his own leg.

He would _absolutely_ be doing that again.

But for now he slid her down onto their bedding with great care, decorating her brow with more kisses and stroking her skin with his free hand. He held the wet fingers away from his body as she sank into the cushion below them. Her body was pinked in places, and her head lolled to the side. There was a pleasant, sensual grin pulling her mouth up. She was the picture of satiety, and absolutely lovely. Difficult to leave. Thankfully he only had to take few steps.

“Watch,” he requested. She blinked lazily but immediately, focusing on him as her expression became questioning. When he had her eyes, he moved to the stand where his armor waited for tomorrow. He looked to it for a moment, then back to her. And holding her gaze, he slid his wet fingers across the swirled design of one shoulder. The rich fabric dragged under his fingers, the embroidery catching the proof of her pleasure. When he looked at them, the metallic threads glinted. When he looked to her, she was regarding him coolly, but he could see her smile. This ritual would please them both, then. Good.

“When I am away from you in the coming days,” he said, stalking the steps to return, kneeling back between her legs, “I will have this _this_ …” He tapped at her entrance firmly, relishing the tiny weakness on her face and how it swam in her countenance, still so strong. More fluid coated his fingers as though it longed to be his glove. “…With me,” he finished. When he separated his fingers he could feel threads of her wetness webbing between them.

She held his eyes, breathing deeply. She was watching when he touched his tongue to the pad of his fingers, when he narrowed his eyes, when he smiled at her, predatory and cherishing. Because they were alone, he saw the sentiments mirroring themselves back from her own face. It made his heart feel as though it were being clenched somehow, like it had to fight to beat properly. And that was certainly true.

He made several trips from her body to his armor. He made her come once more, talking her through it with worshipful phrases, promising her he would keep himself safe. For several of moments he was working her body loved her so supremely that he didn’t even worry about Genjirou; rather, he worried, but he knew his ultimate loyalty was to this woman, and the depth of his feeling in those moments made it a reassuring shift. He did not speak the thought, but put it on her skin in the soft raking of his teeth on her flesh, into her body as he let her ride out her peak without changing his pace to tease her.

Nobuyuki did love to tease her. His favorite flavor in all the world was the salt of her frustration fresh from her skin. But he loved her even more. When they had to be parted, he tried to show her this.

She certainly had no complaints, boneless and breathing heavily beside him. Her skin was delightfully rosy in even more places, now. He wanted to bite them. He stroked several instead, watching carefully as the delicate hairs on her body tensed and slowly settled with the sensations of his touch. And then he left her relaxed form to go to his armor one last time. Eyes locked with hers, he smeared three sticky fingers across the Sanada mon on his chestplate.

Her eyes narrowed.

In challenge.

He thought it would be good to play the game out, saunter back to her… But he also thought it would be best of all if he were in her as soon as possible, and so he leapt at her instead, finding her mouth as she rose to meet him with her own open for his kiss. His tongue slipped around hers as he aligned their bodies with ease—practice had never been so pleasurable a tutor as it was in learning precisely where to hold her, where his hips should go—and slid into her at last, both of them gasping at the glorious push and the way she felt.

Because they knew he was leaving, he told her how magnificent she felt, hot, plush, and greedy around him in ways he loved. She told him she lived for him… oh, if only that were really, completely true, but he loved her for saying it and he twisted his hips and kissed her the sweeter for it. She told him that her heart would not willingly be parted from him, and that he knew was true. He could feel it in his chest, and at the sopping base of his cock as he made her squelch around him. In the tender way her face looked so pleasured, so tortured. Just as he liked. Just as she was, and he liked that best of all.

When he went to meet her eyes, she was already looking at his face. He kept that contact with her, that ribbon of fire and understanding and desire between them, until he had to blink, and then he forged it again, murmuring her name with deepest reverence. He pushed one of her knees toward her shoulder and felt her beautiful shout make his spine prickle in the most delicious way.

Because he would be leaving, he told her to keep making noise, to bless him and their entire household with it. She kept her eyes on his, the powerful, limitless creature, and drew him closer so he could catch every whimper. He slowed down and she called for him, his name and vulnerable sighs coming from her in a countermelody to the percussion of their bodies. Her hips were rocking up to meet him as best she could given her position and well-earned weariness.

He wanted to watch her face as he came in her, but his eyes closed and it felt so good he let them be for a heartbeat before he leaned back to spill the rest on her thighs, in the thicket of her hair.    

As soon as he relaxed, spent, the woman he loved sat up, put herself in his lap, and kissed him. His cum smeared onto his own body. He briefly considered smearing it all over _her_ body. Instead he put his forehead to hers and whispered promises, and when she had repeated them all she whispered some of her own. They should have slept, but they stayed as they were, trading thoughts and making each other smile under the blanket she pulled over them.

When their conversation ebbed and she brought up the late hour, he put them both in bed where they belonged. Nobuyuki drew her against his body and she fit herself along his side, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

“Win,” she said, her breath going across his chest.

“Of course,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
